The New One
by Dantai
Summary: something will change You'll want to see this.
1. Chapter 1

Due to me being me Danny and friends will be 18. And warning nobody is safe not even my O.C Non P.P

Danny was flying to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam and Tucker. IF he was late again Sam would gut him and Tucker would help her. Danny's had to cancel a lot lately thanks to so many ghosts appearing lately. As he got to the Nasty Burger he meet Sam outside and they went in. Danny's friends knew why he had to cancel so much him being Danny Phantom and all but they still got pissed.

As they where about to order Danny's ghost cense went off and what he saw would even scare Pariah Dark and Dan. This cant be good.

First tidbit for the story hope you enjoy it will earn its M rating later.


	2. The reveal

Hello and welcome. This is chapter two and we might learn what caused Danny to stare in aw.

3rd person P.O.V

Danny sits in aw of a giant comet heading straight for downtown Amity Park.

"Crap," Said Danny. He looked at his friends and only got sad sighs, "Let's all go".

Danny, Sam, and Tucker rush to the crater in the middle of the city. As the trio got closer, they saw through the smoke he broken form of a human. As they got through the broken asphalt Danny sees the man or boy in the middle. The boy looked eighteen about their age. He had dark brown hair, a black hoodie, and blue jeans with white and black, checkered converse. As Danny examined the boy he noticed his hair turn light grey and his clothes turned to a long cloak and chains grew around his wrist… He's a halfa.

Sam and Tucker get to Danny and see the ghost boy. Sam instantly reacted and drew her thermos, but Danny, coming out of his shock, stopped Sam.

"Danny what are you doing he's a ghost," exclaimed.

"Sam, Tucker he's a halfa he's like me," he said and to no surprise shocking them both.

"What do we do," asked Tucker. "Easy" said Danny, "Take him to my house my parents are gone."

30 minuets later

Sam opens the door while Tucker and Danny carry in the boy.

"We can keep him in Jazz's old room she took everything for collage," said Danny.

As the boys took up the mysterious kid up stairs Sam was deep in though. So if this guy is a half ghost then how many are there. All she knew for sure was this guy will have a lot of questions to answer.

So this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy

- Dantai


	3. The Name

1st Person P.O.V

Ok! I know for a fact if I'm knocked out this is not what it feels like. However I don't even know who I am so… crap. Yell if I'm going to floating in darkness I might as well try to remember who I am. Stopping to think only three images came to me, well two images and a word, name, thing I don't know. The first one was a room with band gear form guitar and amps to a drum set. The second one was a boy with black hair white and red shirt and jeans, with the words 'find and protect' under him. The last image was the words 'remember the name Isaac' written on a wall. So I assume that's my name a kid I must protect and maybe some of my past… again crap.

Three hours after getting Isaac home 3rd person

After getting him home Danny, Sam, and Tucker sit around waiting for him to get up

"So what do we do," asked Tucker.

Before Danny could answer the kid started to move. The trio rush to the bed and timidly watch. While this had happened many times they still did it us incase. As he moved his eyes shot open only to see three strangers standing over him.

" Um, where am I," the kid timidly asked.

"Your safe here," said Sam only making the kid start to look for a window to ump out of. Then he noticed Danny.

"Um, do you know your name," asked Tucker.

"Yes my name is Isaac, I think,"

"Well it's a start so what else do you remember" asked Sam

" Well I can't remember my past but besides that everything just fine," he said in a somewhat dull tone still looking at the window. An then Danny asked the one question everyone knew was coming

"What do you know of halfas."

So that's the end of chapter three hope you like it. Also I want to ask the people who fallowed to send me an O.C to use as a small enemy or for a surprise in later chapters. Thank you and tara ( 5 points if you get the reference)

-Dantai


	4. The Other Halfa

Chapter 4 The Other Halfa

I'm board so you get another chapter and away we go. Also yes Isaac knows about his powers

3rd person P.O.V

"What do you know of halfas," said Danny. To say the color drained from the Isaac's was an understatement.

"What are you talking about, what is a halfa," Isaac said trying to stay calm but he failed.

"Dude I saw your ghost form" said Danny with a look that said no more bullshit and is scared Isaac, Sam, and Tucker. After five minuets of quiet Isaac spoke.

"Your not going to turn me in, are you?"

"No we're not don't worry I'm one to," Said Danny as he changed in to the hero Phantom.

The look on Isaac's face was of complete surprise. "I'm not alone anymore," he said with a look of surprise and something else something close to happiness.

"So if you're a halfa to then how did you get your powers," asked Sam out of curiosity.

"I have know idea," Isaac said and out of nowhere Danny emitted a blue mist and Isaac emits a green one.

"So we get to see what your powers are after all," said Danny with a sly smirk.

"Ok how do I turn into my ghost form" he asked.

"We have no idea how," said Danny and then a phrase entered Isaac's head. With an evil grin Isaac said the phrase.

"Wraith Welt," as he said this two black rings appeared around his waist and started to move. As he changed his clothes turned to a tattered hooded robe and his chains appeared.

"lets go," said Danny

That's all for now thank you for reading review and fallow.

Goodbye and tara

-Dantai.


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5

Danny and Isaac fly out of the house to see the ghost that set of their sense. That ghost just happened to be skullker and he seemed to be searching for something. As Danny and Isaac got closer skullker noticed them.

"What do you want whelp," said skullker in a pissed tone that said go away

"I want to know what your looking for," Said Danny.

"Well if you must know I was searching for the cause of the crater in the middle of your city" Said Skullker with a tone that he normally reserved for Danny's pelt.

"That would be me" said Isaac unaware of the fact Skullker was a hunter of ghost.

After Isaac said this he realized that he messed up as an ecto-bolt came flying at him and sent him flying into a building.

"Danny a little help please" said Isaac in an large amount of pain as he dislodges himself from the wall of brick.

"Oh no this is your fight," Danny said happy for once not being the one hunted.

"Fine," said Isaac with an air of screw you about the word. As he got out Skullker started to charge at him. Isaac used the chains on his wrists to wrap Skullker up and stop his charge. Skullker started to us some of his suits power to electrify the chains wrapped around him. Isaac was shocked and unwrapped the chains. ' note to self no chains with Skullker," said a slightly crispy this point Danny interjected with a "Hey barbecued ghost." "Shut up Danny," said a pissed Isaac. As Isaac went to attack Skullker he saw he wasn't there 'what the hell where is he' thought before a fist sent him flying. As Isaac recovered from the attack, his eyes seem to grow bits of red in the green. Skullker got close and continued to hit him.

Isaac was dazed and he knew he had to finish this fast. He turned intangible and sank into the ground. Everything went quiet and Sullker went to the ground, as he searched around for Isaac he decided to try to locate him by smell. He sniffed the air and intently started to gag. Isaac returned and threw Skullker into the same building to make a second dent.

"What was that foul smell," said Sullker wishing he had a stomach so he could vomit.

"That is the smell of rot and decay," said Isaac looking a little green himself.

Isaac's hands started to glow a deep red instead of green. He sent three quick ecto-bolts at Skullker, who just got dislodged from his dent, and sent him flying. Isaac gave chase and found Skullker on the ground. He descended to the ground and picked Skullker up by his collar.

"Why where you looking for me," said Isaac who's eyes where again changing freom red this time to black.

"I don't answer to whelps," said Skullker who didn't see Isaac's eyes.

At this point Danny showed up and said "Um, you might want to make an exception."

" I AM SKULLKER THE GREATEST HUNTER…" Skullker started but didn't finish as Isaac decided to throw him to the ground fly up into the air and fly straight down like he was a missile. After this Isaac and Danny stuffed an unconscious Skullker into the Fenton Thermos and fly out of the second crater made by Isaac

Back at the house

Danny and Isaac phase into the house and Sam and Tucker run to hug Danny.

"What happened out there," asked Tucker

"Nothing Isaac just kicked Skullkers but," said Danny in an amused tone.

At this point Isaac went from standing up right to a small pile in a second. The trio ran over and Isaac went from ghost to human. "He must of used all his energy like you Danny when you fits fought the lunch lady," said Sam. They decide to move Isaac back to Jazz's room and let him sleep.

Thank you for all the people who read, my people who fallow, and the new people.

I'm currently going through a… thing so if I ever stop posting pleas just P.M. me and I'll try to write. Thank you and tara

-Dantai


	6. Fun To Come

Chapter 6 o fun

3rd

Danny woke up to a beam of light hitting his face. He got up and decided to head down stairs to make coffee. His parents still weren't seeing as the assault RV wasn't present next to his car. As Danny got to the kitchen he saw Isaac and Sam sitting at the table talking.

"Um! Sam no offence why are you heir," asked Danny still rubbing sleep from his eye.

Sam was never a morning person and never ever liked being woken up by her parents, and that is exactly what happened

"Rise and Shine Sammekins," said Sam's mom.

Sam replied with a simple, "UGH! GO AWAY I hate mornings."

"Sam it's time to get up," said Sam's mom" And shouldn't you be over this goth phase by now." At that comment Sam quickly got up and dressed her self.

"Where are you going," asked Sam's mom

"Over to a friend's house," said Sam not really telling a lie.

"What friend's house," asked her mom.

"Star me and her have a project." Star over the years got really cool. One she stopped hanging out with the a-listers, two she now lets people stay at her place if they ever fought with their parents, and if the kid (like sam) sent her a text she kept quiet.

"Ok have fun," she said not knowing this as a lie.

"O, so your mom is a bitch," said Isaac.

"Never call my mom a bitch," Sam said which was fallowed by a loud POP.

"So know that Isaac knows that he shouldn't be an ass what do you guys want to do," Danny remarks as Isaac quietly sits on the ground holding his face.

"OW, I do still feel pain," he says a red handprint on his face.

"Don't be an ass," both Danny and Sam retort.

"Ok I'm sorry I don't really have a filter for my mouth," he quickly apologizes.

"So yah what should we do," asks Isaac always keeping an eye on Sam for any more attacks.

"Good question," Says Danny but before he could fully answer the question he herd the screeching of tiers.

"Crap, well Isaac you get to meet Amity Parks other ghost hunters," Danny says with an air of confidence and slight worry.

Sorry for the long wait next chapter will be fun thank you and tara

-Dantai


	7. Jack

Danny and Sam were still giving each other sideways glances, why are they doing this? What the hell did Danny mean ''other ghost hunters", isn't he the only one, I can ask any of these questions. I hear something that sounds like an advanced machine powering up. Before I can even react, the front door explodes a green net, that catches me and an extremely fat man in an orange jump suit is stepping on my chest.

"Ha I got you, you ectoplasmic piece of scum." Yelled the fat man, still with a foot on my chest.

"JACK," yelled a normal woman in a blue jump suit, "did you have to blow up the door, even if there is a ghost?"

"Sorry," he mumbles under his breath. Both people remember why the mountain of a man decided to blow up said door and look down at me.

"Hi." I say with the cheekiest smile I can make, while I start to black out from what seems to be five tons located where my lungs would be. The hippo- and- a- half in orange looks down at me.

"Nice try ghost, I can see right through the disguise," he yelled. I look to Danny who finally realizes he can talk.

"Dad it's a friend of mine." He says and apparently, the mountain looks at me, then to Danny, then to the woman in blue, then back to me, and quickly shoots this nasty green goop in my face. When he sees nothing happen, he lifts his foot of me, slumps his shoulders, and leaves to the basement of the house.

"Sorry about that. He really doesn't like ghost," says the woman in blue extending her hand to me, which I gladly accept. Because if I try to stand on my own, my chest will just hurt worse.

"No harm done," I say coughing.

"Danny, who's this?" she asks in an all to happy tone.

"Oh yeah, this is Isaac. He's.. it's a long story." Danny says as he keeps his mom occupied. I inch my way to Sam and she start whispering to her.

"He's my cousin and he needs a place to stay," Sam lied.

"Why doesn't he stay with…. Never mind. Why doesn't he stay here." She says

"I was about to ask that, what made you say 'stay here'," Danny said.

"I know Sam's mom, no offence Sam," she said

"I know Sam's mom, no offence Sam," she said

"Wait, what did he say?" asks Danny's mom

"Huh? oh nothing." Says Sam huffing a little.

sorry this is late my wifi is off thank god for 3G thank you and tara

-Dantai


End file.
